There's Nothing Like A Challenge
by WeAreTheWeirdos13
Summary: Rebekah is crushing on Caroline really bad and doesn't know what to do about. But will seeing that her brother Nik wants her give her the push she needs, will she resort to her forceful ways, or will she just have to take what's not hers...yet?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic ever and i must say I'm pretty excited! Please please please please review i love to get feedback on my writing and stories so feel free to say what you think about it :) Anyways the summary really isn't that great but i promise and hope that you think the story is. But yea this is pretty much a romance about Rebekah and Caroline but like i said before Please Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

She hadn't taken her eyes off of her since she walked through the door, and she wasn't the only one. Every single guy at this ball was staring at Caroline with their jaws hanging open and Rebekah wanted nothing more than to break every last one of them. The way they were drooling over her disgusted her. But no matter how much she fought herself, she had to admit that she was too.

"Caroline" Rebekah said as she walked past her

Caroline returned the greeting with a nod and went on her way in her dazzling blue gown

Rebekah just didn't understand why the vampire was always so cold to her. Then she realized that it might be because of all the wrong she had done since she arrived in Mystic Falls. Not only had she tried to kill almost all of Caroline's friends but she also aided in turning Caroline's previously werewolf boyfriend into one of her brother's hybrid's. But her feelings for her were just so strong and she didn't know how much longer she could keep them contained.

"Fuck me" Rebekah angrily muttered to herself and then accidently shattered the champagne glass she had been holding

"Waiter" she said as snapped her fingers signaling for him to come over to her. She grabbed another glass off the tray when she noticed Finn standing next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He sternly whispered to her

"Nothing…it was an accident. Why are you so concerned over some broken glass anyways Finn?"

"I'm not concerned, I'm irritated. There's a difference"

"Why on earth are you irritated? There's nothing to be irritated at, accidents happen."

"Look, I'm just trying to make sure this ball runs smoothly. Mum wants everything to be perfect and she chose me to make sure that it does."

"Don't worry Finn I wouldn't dare make you look bad in front of dear old Mum." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"You're funny Rebekah, real funny. I would just hate for things to get real hostile between us." Finn said. He turned around and walked away leaving Rebekah with bad taste in her mouth.

Rebekah walked over and stood next to her mom trying to mask her anger as much as possible.

"Um mum I'm going to step outside for a second for some fresh air. I'll be back in soon."

"Sure sure darling" Esther said automatically noticing that Rebekah was upset. It's a mother's job to see these things

"Take as much time as you need."

The original kissed her mother on the cheek, gracefully climbed the stairs and went to her room. She closed the bedroom door and opened the French doors leading to her balcony.

As she stood on the balcony enjoying the silence in the night she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What the hell does he think he's doing" Rebekah said clenching her fists and breaking her second glass of the night

* * *

><p>Rebekah was fuming when she saw Nik showing Caroline the horses out back. When did he decide that he liked her and why did he have to be so sneaky about it she thought. Look at him trying to impress and cozy up to her as if he's a gentleman. He could never be a gentleman.<p>

"Next thing you know he's going to be showing her all of his precious drawings" Rebekah said to herself

"Oh my god he's showing her one of his drawings!"

Rebekah was beside herself. Not only did she have to sort out her own feelings for Caroline but now she's in a competition with her crazy brother.

"Ok ok this is fine this will all work out…..actually I have no problem with this there's nothing more that I like than a challenge. What's the point if there's no effort, no hunt?" She said smiling at the plan she was concocting in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews telling me to continue the story and that you liked it :) Sorry for taking awhile to put it up i've been trying to get done school work. But i'll try to go a little faster.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Rebekah was standing on the balcony outside of her bedroom trying to think of ways to get Caroline without there being a bloody battle between Klaus and herself. The problem is that she knew Nik would never give up Caroline without a fight, it wasn't in his nature. Rebekah hoped that by the end of this they would both still be alive, but she couldn't make any promises.

"This is ridiculous. Why does he have to try to take everything that I want? He thinks that just because he's Niklaus "the hybrid vampire werewolf" he can have anything and everything" Rebekah said to herself while picking shards of glass out of her hand.

Rebekah stopped and drew in a sharp breath when she saw Nik take off his coat and drape it over Caroline's shoulders. Yea it was cold outside and everything outside but still…. She knew the gesture was Klaus' way of getting Caroline to trust him.

Rebekah was still standing on the balcony staring at Klaus and Caroline when they finally started to head back to the house. While walking on the path Caroline looked up towards where Rebekah was lurking in the shadows watching her and her brother's every move. She turned back around and Klaus walked into the house in front of Caroline. Rebekah became confused when Caroline suddenly stopped right before the doors.

"It's rude to stare you know." Caroline whispered, and then glided through the doors re-entering the ball.

Caroline had seen her standing on the balcony watching her. How? Rebekah was hiding behind some big tree looking plant that her mother had chosen to put out there. There's no way she could have possibly seen her. But she did and Rebekah was dumbfounded. Running on emotions, Rebekah turned around and exited her room heading down the steps to talk to Caroline. She wasn't sure if she wanted her to know that she had feelings for yet or not so she decided to try and cover this up as best as she could.

* * *

><p>The original was walking past the study when she noticed that someone was in there. She stopped and went back to see who it was and slowly opened the door to find Caroline looking at the humongous collection of books they had. Rebekah walked in and leaned against the doorway mesmerized by the blonde's beauty.<p>

"Find anything you like" Rebekah said to Caroline

Startled, Caroline jumped back bumping into a vase and causing it to crash to the ground.

"You know, that's the third thing that's been broken tonight"

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I swear it was an accident" Caroline said clearly afraid of what Rebekah might due. You could never tell she was so unpredictable.

"Don't worry it's fine. It was a gift that Finn gave to mum. I've actually been wanting to break the hideous thing for awhile now so I guess I owe you a thank you"

Caroline gave a nervous chuckle "Oh well then you're welcome I guess….."

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds before Caroline spoke.

"I'll just clean this up for you so you can get back to the party. I'm sure everyone's wondering where there host went."

Caroline took off her heels and tossed them aside as she bent down to start picking up the jagged edges.

After a few moments of watching her Rebekah took off her $600 dollar heels and walked over to wear Caroline was on the ground. She crouched down next to her and started to help clean up.

"They'll manage without me" Rebekah said

Caroline nodded and continued with what she was doing

Rebekah gave a long sigh and then decided to bring up what happened outside.

"Look about the whole balcony thing. I wasn't just out there staring at you and my brother. I needed some fresh air and a break from everyone inside so that's where I went. It just so happened that you two were out there and we looked at each other at the same. It was a coincidence."

"Sure" Caroline said

Rebekah suddenly turned defensive.

"What you don't believe me or something" she snapped towards Caroline

"No I...I was just answering you."

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to get angry like that." Rebekah said embarassed.

"It's fine." Caroline said her voice suddenly cold. "I should get back to the party. Elena's probably wondering where I am."

Caroline grabbed the waste basket that she used to clean up the glass and set it back down next to the solid oak desk. She looked at Rebekah once more and then left.

Rebekah stood up and began pacing back and forth as an attempt to keep herself calm. She was upset at the way she acted. How she yelled at Caroline. She didn't mean to sometimes she just can't control herself. Now the young vampire probably thought that the party host was even crazier than before.

* * *

><p>It was then end of the night and everyone had already gone home from the ball. Rebekah was lying in bed wide awake not able to sleep because preoccupied with racing thoughts of Caroline. Frustrated with the way the night had gone she decided to walk over to Mystic Grill and drown her sorrows in some whisky.<p>

"What can I get you?" the bartender came over and asked Rebekah

"A shot of whiskey."

"Sure thing." The bartender turned to go fulfill her request when Rebekah grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving.

"Every time you hear my shot glass hit the bar, you'll leave whatever you're doing and bring me a shot and you'll keep doing that until I tell you to stop." Rebekah said compelling the bartender

"Ok" he responded just standing there staring

Rebekah snapped her fingers a couple inches in front of his face bringing back his attention

"You should probably start bringing me those drinks don't you think?"

Laughing he brought the palm of his hand to his forehead embarrassed by the mistake he believed that he made.

"Yea sorry it's been a long night, one shot of whiskey coming right up."

On her 7th shot she started to feel only a bit of a buzz but was determined to get drunk, so she kept throwing them back.

"Hello Rebekah, fancy seeing you here after such a long night."

Rebekah's face dropped when she saw Klaus sit down next to her. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here Nik?" Rebekah asked

"Nothing much just celebrating a wonderful night" he said with a smile on his face

Rebekah took a shot and set her glass on the bar triggering the bartender to come bring another. As she reached for it Klaus grabbed it and drank it himself.

"Wow baby sister, whiskey? You must have had a rough night"

"You have no idea"

"Well mine was great" Niklaus said completely ignoring Rebekah.

"You know that Caroline isn't as bad as she seems. She's actually quite nice."

"Yea Nik she is."

"And that dress…. she looked stunning."

Klaus gave himself a pat on the back

"So much for not having any taste in clothing huh Rebekah" he said chuckling

Rebekah felt her blood starting to boil with anger after realizing that he was the one who bought Caroline the gown

Rebekah put her shot glass down and started to get up when the bartender came over again

"Stop" she said

He looked at her and she got up out of the bar stool she had been sitting in.

"See you at home Nik"

"Leaving so soon"

"Yea I'm tired so I'm just going to head to bed"

As she walking away the bartender yelled at her from across the room.

"Hey you have to pay for those you know!"

Rebekah turned around and seductively walked over back towards the bar.

"But remember you told me that I didn't have to pay" Rebekah said brushing her fingers over his hand

"Psssh yea I know that. I am the one that told you that you didn't have to pay after all."

Klaus sat amused by his sister's use of compelling.

She leaned over the bar and kissed him on the cheek. "And I am incredibly grateful." She said

He started blushing and Rebekah chuckled

"Um bye" He said voice cracking. "I hope to see you around again"

"You will" Rebekah said

On the walk back to the Mikaelson mansion all Rebekah could think about was how badly she wanted to have been kissing Caroline that night instead of that young inexperienced boy. Even if it was only a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, it means alot to me .This chapter may seem a little boring but I promise the next one will be alot better :)**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Rebekah tossed and turned all night with episodic nightmares of Caroline and her brother. She lost count after the fourth time or fifth time that she was awoken out of her sleep. She hated that Klaus even had power over her when she slept, that was supposed to be the one place where he couldn't get to her. Rebekah decided that she was not going to let him fuck her up even more than he already had so she grabbed her pillow and put it over her face and let out a muffled shout. After that she felt a sudden release of stress and drifted back to sleep.

A couple hours later Rebekah screamed and jolted up in her bed panting quick and hard. Whatever happened in her nightmare was so intense that she was shaking.

Caroline and Rebekah had been lying in bed together, not messing around or anything like that…just lying there enjoying each other's company. Rebekah could even smell the scent of warm vanilla shampoo in Caroline's hair. But then all of a sudden she was being thrown against the wall by an imaginary force unable to move when Niklaus walked into the room. He glided over to Caroline and climbed into the bed with her. Screaming his name and trying everything she could Rebekah couldn't get his attention. Then Klaus turned towards his sister acknowledging her presence and giving her the most evil look she had ever seen him make. Then he turned back to Caroline and began kissing her from her neck down to her stomach and back up. The last thing she remembers is Klaus rolling on top of Caroline still staring at her his eyes filled with nothing but bad intentions. It was a picture she wished she could forget ever seeing.

"Fuck" Rebekah sighed trembling.

She turned her head sharply when there was a knock on her door.

"C-Come in" She stuttered

"What do you want Elijah?"

"I heard you scream, is everything ok?"

"Yea yea I'm fine, just a nightmare." She let out a nervous chuckle

"Rebekah you know I can tell when you're lying right."

"You can?"

"Yes…..out of everyone in this family, you are the only I am able to tell is lying."

"Well I guess I've lost my touch then."

"No it's still there don't worry."

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Elijah spoke.

"Rebekah…"

"Yea Elijah"

"You do know that you can talk to me about anything. Don't you?"

Rebekah let out a deep sigh.

"I mean I know I can but things have been a little crazy lately, pretty much all of the trust I had in this family is gone because of Klaus and his antics."

"No no I understand completely. A part of me feels the same way you do…But I'm still your big brother and I am here for you."

Rebekah felt herself getting emotional from Elijah's words. It had been centuries since she heard something so heartfelt come from one of her siblings and was actually able to believe it. But after so many years of lies and betrayal she resorted back to her old ways and returned to the bitch she was so used to being.

"You know Elijah this family is so seriously fucked up that I wouldn't for a second believe that I could trust you or anyone else for the matter. How am I supposed to know that you're not going to back and tell Kol, or Finn, or Klaus or even Mum what I say. I can stand on my own I don't need you or anyone else to be my shrink….I've been my own shrink for era's now. Just because that dagger isn't in your chest doesn't mean that you get to finally act like we've always been close." Rebekah said to her brother.

Elijah's face dropped to the floor obviously saddened by her words but not very surprised.

"Ok" was all that he said not sure how to respond to what he had just heard. He got up and begun walking towards the door when Rebekah stopped him.

"Oh and Elijah?"

"Yes"

"You're actually looking quite sad, do us both a favor and fix your face. There's no reason for you to look any more pathetic than you already are." Rebekah said with an evil smirk on her face

Elijah turned around and walked back up to Rebekah his faces inches away from hers.

"If you weren't such an ignorant selfish bitch, I may actually feel sorry for you. You'll probably be alone for however longer you're alive because no one can stand to be around. Nobody wants a psychotic whore for a girlfriend."

Rebekah's smirk quickly left her face and was replaced by and angry stare.

"Now who's face needs to be fixed" Elijah said smiling. He knew that he had gotten under her skin and that was more than enough.

"Oh and don't you have school this morning? You may want to get a move on or else you're going to be late." He said snidely.

Elijah left the room leaving Rebekah on her bed fuming with rage at what her brother's words. She picked up the lamp that was sitting on her nightstand and threw it at the wall watching it explode into a bunch of little sharp pieces.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into school that morning wearing a leather jacket, white tank top, black skinny jeans, and stylish black boots. Every guy stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she strutted down the hall but she didn't want their attention….she wanted Caroline's.<p>

Rebekah walked past Caroline who was standing with Elena and Bonnie at her while she got books out of her locker. Caroline didn't even glance up at Rebekah when she smiled at her. Which broke her heart a little, so she pretended to be interested in a random guy in order to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Did you see that?" Bonnie said

"See what?" Caroline said confused

"Rebekah was totally checking you out just now."

Caroline and Elena laughed at the thought

"Yea okay Bonnie she was definitely checking me out." Caroline said sarcastically

"I'm serious Caroline I saw her" Bonnie replied desperately wanting Caroline to believe her."

Caroline leaned in to Bonnie and Elena wanting to tell them something secretive.

"Listen guys I need to tell you about something that happened at the ball the other night."

"Oh my god what?" Elena exclaimed excited to hear what Caroline had to share.

"So at the ball Klaus caught me in one of his rooms looking at their collection paintings and insisted on taking me outside to see their horses."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Klaus was being nice to you?" Bonnie interrupted

"Well yea but that's not the point."

"Really cause I think it is" Elena said curiously.

"No it's not so shut the fuck up and let me tell you what happened."

Rebekah started getting nervous upon realizing that Caroline was about to tell them about their altercation in the study.

"Ok ok I was just kidding, go on" Elena said.

"Well me and Klaus we're going inside when I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I looked up to see Rebekah staring at me on the balcony. So after that I decided to just go sit in their study to get away from her for a couple minutes when all of a sudden she was just standing there looking at me."

Bonnie and Elena stared on intensely trying to concentrate on the story Caroline was telling.

"She startled me and I accidently knocked over one of their vases."

"I'm surprised you're even standing here with us right now then."

"No she said it was fine, it was a present Finn gave to their mom so she didn't mind. She actually thanked me." Caroline said remembering the compliment.

"What?" Bonnie said

"Yea I know it's weird isn't it? But she actually looked really pretty that night. Like gorgeous." Caroline said

Rebekah started blushing at hearing the blondes comment.

"Anyways, I told her I'd clean it up so she could get back to the party and that's what I started when she came over and actually started to help me."

"Are you serious?" Elena said. "That's really hard to believe. You know her being nice and all."

"You're telling me" Caroline replied.

"So then Rebekah tried to explain to me that she wasn't staring at me she just happened to be looking at me at the time like she was trying to cover something up. Then she turned really mean and just started yelling at me so I left."

"That's crazy" Bonnie exclaimed

"I know and you know the thing about it is-" Caroline was cut off by the bell signaling that class was about to begin

"Sorry Caroline I have biology right now, promise we'll finish this later?" Elena said

"Yea me too" Bonnie concurred

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Caroline said disappointed.

Bonnie and Elena ran off down the hall towards their classes while Caroline stayed at her locker. She headed towards the bathroom instead of going to class so that she could fix her make-up.

As Rebekah stood in the hallway contemplating what to do next she watched Caroline walk into the Restroom.

"Well I guess it's now or never" Rebekah sighed and started moving towards the girl's bathroom. She stopped just shy of the door to collect her thoughts. What was she going to say when she went in there? What if Caroline reacts badly? There were too many variables.

"Come on Rebekah move your feet. You can do this." She said trying to get the courage to go in there. She looked at her watch and realized that she was running out of time, either she was going to tell Caroline how she felt now or leave it.

"Fight or flight" She said and realized that she was never the person to run away in fear, so why would she start now?

"Fuck it I'm going to tell her how I feel right now and that's it. No more bullshit."

Rebekah ran her fingers through her hair one last time and then entered the bathroom to find Caroline staring at herself in the mirror. She turned around and her eyes grew wide at the site of it being Rebekah standing in front of her.

"Hey" Rebekah shyly said to Caroline

"Um….…hey. I should be leaving I have to get to class before I get in trouble. The last thing I want to do is get the rest of my squad in trouble" Caroline said referring to the cheerleading team. Clearly nervous she and tried to rush past Rebekah and to the door.

"Now or never" Rebekah sighed.

Rebekah stepped In Caroline's path, stopping her from going any further, and then turned around and locked the bathroom door. Caroline looked as if she was going to drop dead right where she was standing.

"Don't be scared….I just want to talk to you." Rebekah said holding up her hand to show she wasn't a threat. "I promise… I just want to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy monday everyone, this is my present to you. Two brand new chapters. Yay! lol. I know mondays are difficult so i thought it would be nice to try and lift some of your spirits by double updating this story :)**

**A/N: I just wanted to inform everyone that is reading this story that There is a good chance i will be switching the rating of this FanFic to M. It all depends on where i decide to take the story and what my mind comes up with, i won't limit myself just because of a rating. If i need to change it then i will. So if you haven't saved the story to your favorites yet you may want to. There's also some very very light mentions of "messing around" in this chapter so if you don't like that type of stuff i suggest you don't read it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Caroline just stood there looking like a deer in headlights. It pained Rebekah to know that it was her fault that Caroline was reacting this way, she looked so scared and lost and all Rebekah wanted to do was hug her and tell her that she was sorry…for everything. Rebekah couldn't take watching her tremble out of fear that she had created. It was too heartbreaking.

Rebekah stepped forward and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders to try and calm her down and stop her from shaking so badly. Caroline flinched at the touch causing Rebekah to take a step back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just trying to calm you down" Rebekah said softly

"W-What do you want Rebekah? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know you haven't. Like I said before I just want to talk to you."

Rebekah took a step towards Caroline but Caroline just took another one back.

"Ok then I'll stay right here then" Rebekah said not wanting to push Caroline any farther away than she already was or make her uncomfortable.

"People are going to wonder about where I am you"

Rebekah started getting frustrated with Caroline. Didn't she know that if she wanted to harm Caroline she would already have by this point.

"Caroline can you just shut the fuck up for a second I'm trying to tell you something serious but you keep fucking interrupting me and freaking out. Just let me speak for five minutes!"

Caroline stood there a little confused. What could Rebekah possibly want to have a conversation with her about? Either way she planned on standing her ground. Even though she that would mean going against one of the 5 original vampires.

"Listen…." Was all Rebekah could think of saying. The next thing that left was not she expected to leave her lips.

"You should stay from Niklaus, he's really dangerous and unpredictable and I don't want see you get hurt."

Caroline stood silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Who are you of all people to tell me Klaus is dangerous and unpredictable? Kind of the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?

Rebekah looked her up and down admiring her toned muscles. She couldn't help it, Caroline's just so sexy when she's feisty.

"What are you staring at!" Caroline yelled at Rebekah

All of a sudden Rebekah was overcome by a burst of confidence and an uncontrollable desire for Caroline

"You" She replied. "I'm staring at you."

Caroline took a step backward

"Well stop it…."

"But what if I don't want to?" Rebekah asked seductively as she started moving towards Caroline closing the distance between them.

Caroline started getting flustered not sure what to do. She was finding herself attracted to Rebekah which is not what she wanted.

"Rebekah….please don't." Caroline said to Rebekah barely in a whisper

Rebekah smirked and backed Caroline up against the sinks where she was now unable to move. Caroline was pinned and nobody was going to come save her.

"But I want to so very badly. Will you let me?"

The original switched from sweet to forceful within what seemed like a flash. She was rubbing her hands all over Caroline's body. She lightly grazed across Caroline's breasts causing her to gasp sharply.

"Do you like this?" Rebekah said not in the mood for playing games anymore. She was going to get what she wanted whether the rookie vampire wanted or not. Rebekah was resorting back to her old ways and theories. She was the bitch that everyone feared and nobody dared cross. If that's what she had to do to get Caroline then that was what she was going to do.

"No I don't" Caroline said coldly even though she knew that a little part of her wanted Rebekah to keep going.

"I guess I'm going to have to just make you like it then"

Rebekah moved a couple inches away from the sink and started to take off her jacket and Caroline saw this as her chance to get away. Probably the only one she would ever get in this bathroom.

Caroline pushed Rebekah away from her hard causing the original to fly back into one of the stalls. The small blonde sped towards the door trying to unlock it but was so jittery that she couldn't turn the one thing that would let her out towards freedom, or at least a classroom with other witnesses. She got the door unlocked and was opening it when a hand shot out from behind her pushing the door shut and locking it again.

Rebekah grabbed Caroline by her shoulders, the same shoulders she was trying to make stable less than 10 minutes ago, and drug her into the bathroom stall closing the door once they we're both in. Even though the bathroom door was locked and no one was going to be able to get in anyways. Caroline screamed and Rebekah covered her mouth.

Rebekah's eyes turned black and the veins started to form signaling that she was really upset.

"It's rude to push people you know?" Rebekah whispered in the way that Caroline did to her a few nights ago at the ball her mother threw.

Caroline started panting and sweating from the gigantic amount of fear she was experiencing.

Rebekah looked at Caroline at this devilish grin and suddenly her facial expressions softened. Caroline's breathing slowed a bit upon the change but she was still scared for her life. Then with her hand still over Caroline's mouth she leaned in so that she was only a mere centimeters away from ear. Caroline trembled at the feeling of Rebekah's breath in her ear and hoped that she just thought she was shaking because she was scared.

"If I take my hand away you have to promise me that you won't scream" Rebekah slowly said into Caroline's ear. "Or else I'm going to get really upset and I strongly doubt that you want that to happen."

Caroline nodded her head side to side showing that she understood and that she wouldn't scream.

"So do we have a deal?" Rebekah said knowing that Caroline wouldn't dare try and scream for help.

"Ok" Caroline tried to say but it only came out in a muffled "Mhmm."

Rebekah slowly moved her hand and stared into Caroline's beautiful blue eyes when she noticed that Caroline had been crying while her mouth was covered. Rebekah felt a little smidge of regret over what just happened but then snapped herself out of it and decided that it was finally time.

Rebekah grabbed either side of Caroline's face and kissed her passionately. Caroline was stunned when she realized that this wasn't a game to Rebekah. Rebekah was trying to tell her that she had feelings for her. For some reason Caroline was overwhelmed with emotions and moved her hands to Rebekah's waist while deepening the kiss. Rebekah smiled into the kiss and started to tangle her hands in Caroline's hair then broke the kiss and began placing kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm" Caroline moaned

Then somebody began pounding on the bathroom door and turning the handle trying to get in.

"Hello is there anyone in there?" The person yelled through the door.

Rebekah stopped and lightly dragged her tongue along Caroline's lower lip, causing a quiet moan to escape from her mouth. The lustful blonde smiled as if satisfied with the events that had just occurred in this bathroom and exited the stall leaving Caroline in there alone. Rebekah stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair and make-up and then shouted, "Somebody help us, we've been stuck in this bathroom for half an hour. Something must be wrong with the lock." She said smiling.

"Don't worry we'll get out in a jiffy!" Someone yelled. It wasn't the same person that yelled first.

"Ok but please hurry up. I'm claustrophobic!"

About 30 seconds later the door flies open and a bunch of people rush the bathroom.

"Let's get her out of here people she said she's Claustrophobic!" A teacher yells to a couple of her co-workers.

Teacher's bombard Rebekah with the school nurse Ms. Figgins Leading the pack.

"Honey are you Okay?" She asks Rebekah

Rebekah turns around and looks at Caroline who is now leaning against the stall instead of standing inside of it.

Yea, I'm great" Rebekah said grinning at Caroline and then proceeds to exit the bathroom.

As she leaves Elena and Bonnie come running into the bathroom and roughly pull Caroline into their embrace.

Caroline stares at the contemplating what had just happened.

"Are you okay Caroline? We heard that you were stuck in here with Rebekah for like 2 hours." Bonnie says

"It was more like a half hour" Caroline responded

"She didn't try to hurt you or anything, did she?" Elena asks Caroline grabbing her hand.

"Nope" Caroline chuckles. "I actually found weirdly comforting."

Bonnie and Elena stare at Caroline whose looks tell her that they are both bewildered and confused about what Caroline had meant just now.

Caroline stood there smiling like an idiot for a couple minutes when she thought of something.

"Wait a minute….what the fuck just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone i'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update i've just been really busy lately with school and then i had my cousin's wedding to go last weekend and I just haven't had much time to sit down and write. I also had a bit of writers block but i'm pretty sure that i am good now. But anyways i just wanted to say thank you to everyone that is loyally following this story i didn't think that people actually like it so like i said thanks.**

**Please Don't forget to R&R :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

She had been pacing around her room for hours going over the events of that day. It had been three days since the chaotic bathroom fling/argument/ fight and Caroline had no idea what to do. She never dated a girl before. She didn't even know how she really felt about Rebekah. All she knew was that she needed someone to talk to and quick before she drove herself insane.

"Hello"

"Matt?"

"Hey Caroline how are you? I heard about you being stuck with Rebekah the other day at school."

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking but I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sorry to be rude but what about Elena and Bonnie? Why didn't you call them, are the three of you fighting?

Caroline always loved how concerned Matt was about everyone and everything. That's one of the reasons that she dated him.

"No we're not fighting but I can't talk to them about what's going on because they'll judge me and yell at me and I don't want that right now. All I want is an honest opinion and it's not like I can have this conversation with myself."

Matt was taken aback by the desperation in Caroline's voice. She was usually so confident and strong but he didn't hear that now. All he heard was the voice of someone that clearly needed a friend.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Promise me that you will never ever repeat what I'm about to tell you….this stays between you and me."

"I promise"

"Seriously Matt, I swear to god if you say a word I will kill you myself."

Matt couldn't help but laugh at the hostility in Caroline's voice.

"I said that I wouldn't. Didn't I?"

Caroline twirled her hair between her fingers nervously. She wasn't sure how to go about telling Matt what happened with Rebekah.

"I think I have feelings for Rebekah" She blurted out.

Matt gasped at the confession. "What the hell do you mean you might have feelings for Rebekah?"

The blonde sat down on her bed and then threw herself backwards so that she was laying flat and slowly let out a breath.

"I don't know what I mean Matt. All I know is that I have these like these…attractive feelings towards her."

"Caroline do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? You have to stay away from her. That chick is beyond unstable and I don't want you getting caught in the middle of the crossfire. You're already in enough danger."

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" Caroline asked. She hadn't been aware that she was in trouble.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that right now there's danger moving all around Mystic Falls and the last thing you need is to put a target on your back by getting involved with an original."

"There's a target on my back!"

"No no no no no, Caroline calm down it's just a figure of speech."

Caroline sighed. "No it's not Matt…..your right. I'll just be putting a target on my back."

"So you'll stay away from her?"

Caroline contemplated what he was asking her to do. Did she have the will power to stay away from the vampire?

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

"Caroline"

"Um Matt I have to go I uh…need to do something or-"

"Caroline wait."

"I'll talk to you later Matt. Oh and don't you say a word. You promised me."

Caroline hung up the phone and got up off her bed. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a black moleskin journal and lied back down on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head on top of her hand. The small blonde didn't know what else to do besides write.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was on her bed staring at a blank sheet of paper. With a pen in hand she began to write. No boundaries. Just her, a pen, journal, and her feelings.<p>

_I don't really know what I'm doing this is all so new to me. Having feelings for someone other than anger is rare for me but I know what I do know I that Caroline is amazing. She's beautiful and smart, funny, confident, and has a great body as an added bonus…I want her. I want her arms and legs around me and I want to feel her lips pressed up against mine. I want to hold her in my arms and watch her sleep. I bet she's cute when she sleeps. But she's afraid of me. I mean I've brought this on myself but I can't help but wish that I would have treated things differently. Maybe if I was kind to her instead of hostile we would be together. It's just that demanding is the only way I know how to do things._

Rebekah had a moment of clarity and set down her pen. Demanding is the only way she knows how to get things done so why not use it to her advantage.

* * *

><p>That night Caroline was at the mystic grill sitting in the corner reading a copy of <em>People Magazine <em>when she spotted Damon walking over to her.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Nothing I just thought I would come over and offer you a drink."

Damon set down a shot of tequila on the table in front of Caroline.

Caroline chuckled and went back to reading an article not noticing that Rebekah had just walked through the doors.

"Come on just drink it, you look like hell." He said pushing the shot towards her

"Yea and you're an ass."

"This is true but it's not like I laced it with vervain. Think of it as a present, oh and you better accept it because it's the last one you'll ever get from me" Damon said smugly.

"Fine if I drink it will you leave me alone, preferably for forever."

"Hmmm maybe but I can't guarantee. But you have a 50/50 shot of me leaving so you mine as well take a chance. Oh and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"You're quoting The Hunger Games?"

Damon leaned in to Caroline. "Look I was bored one night and decided to go to see a movie. Anyways Jennifer Lawrence is hot so that was an added bonus."

Caroline sat farther back in her chair distancing herself from the Salvatore brother and grabbed the shot.

"To you leaving me alone." Caroline said raising the shot glass into the air.

"No, to me possibly leaving you alone. Nothing is final."

Caroline closed her eyes and brought the glass up to her lips when it was suddenly snatched out of her hand. She opened her eyes startled to see Rebekah standing there with her shot in hand.

"Mind if I drink this" Rebekah asked Caroline and then quickly swallowed the few ounces of tequila.

"Well now I'm definitely not going away" Damon said staring at Rebekah.

"So Caroline how's it going?" Rebekah said snidely.

Caroline looked at the sultry blonde and tried to hide her attraction. "Can you just leave me alone Rebekah. Don't you have some children to go scare or something?"

"Aww but I thought you liked hanging out together, we have such a good time."

"Shut up" Caroline snapped at Rebekah shooting her a death glare. Caroline knew that she was referring to what happened in the bathroom and that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. But the rookie vampire was proud of herself for standing up to Rebekah and was determined to hold her ground.

Damon sat up straighter in his chair and studied Rebekah and Caroline confused about why Caroline had gotten so defensive.

"What's going on here?" Damon directed towards the both of them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Caroline replied staring into Rebekah's eyes. But when she saw the surge of anger flash through them she immediately retracted.

"What you don't want me here?" Rebekah claimed.

"N-No actually, I don't." Caroline stuttered.

Rebekah shifted her weight from one leg to the other and smiled.

"Ok then, your wish is my command. But remember, you only get three and it just so happens that you just used your first."

Rebekah leaned down and set the shot glass on the table.

"If only we had more time in that stall Caroline. I could tell you didn't want me to leave then and next time I won't." Rebekah whispered in her ear.

Caroline sighed at the memory of the two of them and then grabbed her purse and stood up. Damon still sat there silently both confused and curious about this weird interaction.

"Forget it, I'll just go. Thanks for the drink anyways Damon."

Rebekah watched the small blonde leave the grill obviously hurt by the way Rebekah was acting but she didn't care. The original vampire knew that her plan was working by the way Caroline responded to her. She had noticed that Caroline's heartbeat quickened when she mentioned the bathroom which she took as a sign to make her next move and she was going to make it tonight.

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking out to her car when she heard footsteps behind her. So she quickened her pace which kept getting faster and faster and soon she found herself sprinting to get her door unlocked.<p>

Inches away from the safety of her vehicle, Caroline was grabbed and shoved into the alley next to the grill. Caroline screamed and found her mouth being covered by someone's hand. The small blonde was strong but not strong enough to break the grip of the person holding her.

The stranger's hand slipped from her mouth and Caroline saw this as her chance to scream.

"Rebekah get off of me!" Caroline yelled thinking that the person that grabbed her was none other than the blonde original wanting a repeat performance that Caroline wasn't going to give.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

The hand covered her mouth again and the stranger pulled Caroline back into them to gain control of her body and moved reverse towards the wall of the building.

"This isn't Rebekah." The voice quietly spoke into Caroline's ear.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear when she realized that the person speaking wasn't Rebekah. She was in danger.

"Now why don't you just come with me and we won't have an issue."

Caroline began panting trying to contemplate what do when she heard a second person speak.

"Leave her alone. Now." The second voice spoke.

She recognized the second voice for sure and the hostility in it even made Caroline shudder. The voice belonged to none other than the one who made her question herself, Rebekah Mikaelson.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for this chapter being so short but i just wanted to do this scene by itself. I got some inspiration after last weeks episode where there was that little only like 4 second mmoment between Caroline and Rebekah in the gym so yea. By the way did anyone see the finale last night oh my god it was so insane! I hate having to wait 4 months for it to start again though. If you haven't seem it i won't tell you what happened because i don't want to ruin it for you but i will say that you need to go watch it now! Lol. I listen to a lot of Florence + The Machine when writing these chapters and if you listen to one of their songs while listening to it you may be able to tell, i just thought i'd through that in there but for no specific reason. **

**A/N 2: Like i said before i will most likely be changing the story rating to M so if you haven't favorited it please do or just remember that and don't freak out if one day you go to read it and can't find it. That's why i wanted to remind everyone beforehand.**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R&R :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"_Let me go!" She screamed. _

_The hand covered her mouth again and the stranger pulled Caroline back into them to gain control of her body and moved reverse towards the wall of the building._

"_This isn't Rebekah." The voice quietly spoke into Caroline's ear._

_Caroline's eyes widened in fear when she realized that the person speaking wasn't Rebekah. She was in danger._

"_Now why don't you just come with me and we won't have an issue."_

_Caroline began panting trying to contemplate what do when she heard a second person speak._

"_Leave her alone. Now." The second voice spoke._

_She recognized the second voice for sure and the hostility in it even made Caroline shudder. The voice belonged to none other than the one who made her question herself, Rebekah Mikaelson._

"I said let her go Kol." Rebekah spat at her younger brother. He was always different than her brothers and sisters. Not saying they all aren't even in some type of way but he's more…..sadistic.

"What Rebekah we're just having a little fun. Isn't that right Caroline?"

Caroline squirmed under Kol's grasp wishing that she would have stayed with Damon inside but there was nothing she could do about it now. Rebekah could see the tears forming in her eyes causing her to shudder in anger and started taking steps towards her brother and Caroline.

"I doubt Caroline finds this fun Kol, in fact she's having a horrible time so let her go."

"Why are you so protective over this silly little vampire? Killing her wouldn't make a difference in our daily lives. It's just one more person."

Rebekah stood there fuming at Kol's words because Caroline's death _would_ make a difference in their daily lives. It would destroy Rebekah's entire world.

Kol gripped Caroline even tighter causing her to squeal in pain and Rebekah was becoming very close to doing something she didn't want to do.

"I will kill you Kol, you do realize that right? I don't want to have to because you're my brother but I will trust me on that, so do as I say."

The youngest original didn't understand why she was so sensitive about Caroline, when like a light bulb went off in his head. It suddenly occurred why his sister was acting the way she was and his eyes widened. A smirk crept across his face childlike face but the evil in his eyes was evident and then he started to do the unthinkable.

Kol moved his arm so it was wrapped around Caroline's neck in a choke hold to prevent her from going anywhere. This left his other hand free to roam and he did by starting to move his hand up to Caroline's chest.

"You like her don't you Rebekah?"

"No I don't"

"If you don't like her, then why are you so concerned about what I do with her? I've been dead over 100 years, I think it's about time I get some ass. I have needs you know."

By this point Rebekah was only a few mere feet away from Kol and just stood there watching in horror. She had a choice to make; Caroline's life or her secret.

Rebekah sighed, worrying why she was going to do what she was about to. But she wasn't about to lose someone because of her brother's psychotic tendencies.

"Ok Kol you're right…I like her. Are you happy now? I confessed now leave her alone." Rebekah said putting an emphasis on the last 4 words that left her mouth.

"Mmmmm…..Nope." Kol said and laughed in his older sister's face. Kol slid his hand in down to Caroline's pants and began to undo the button. At the muffled scream coming out of Caroline's mouth Rebekah was gone. She ran over to the large trash container a couple feet away and picked up a sharp silver looking pole. In one quick swift movement Rebekah ran back over to Kol removing his hand from Caroline's pants and shoving the pole through her own brother's hand. There was so much force behind it that the pole entered the brick wall behind him pinning him there and releasing Caroline.

"You fucking bitch!" Kol yelled at her, blood running down his arm.

"Maybe you should listen next time." Rebekah responded. Caroline stood stunned, staring deep into the eyes of the woman that just stopped her from being sexually assaulted. Rebekah stared back and then moved her eyes to the ground. She just admitted that she liked Caroline in front of her! For the first time in a long time Rebekah was embarrassed. But then suddenly she felt herself being wrapped up in someone's embrace. She looked down to see Caroline crying into her shoulder so Rebekah did the only thing she could think of and hugged her back, tightly.

"Thank you" Caroline said through tears and sniffles. Rebekah reached up and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it" Rebekah replied.

"Wait until Klaus hears about this!" Kol screamed at Rebekah. Rebekah unwrapped Caroline's arms from her around her and walked back over to Kol.

"Rebekah don't" Caroline pleaded with a sudden need to stop her from doing something stupid. Rebekah turned towards the smaller blonde and gave her a small smile. With that she grabbed the pole and shoved it farther into Kol's hand and took a step a back surveying her work.

"You aren't going to tell Klaus about anything that happened tonight."

"And why not!"

"You're not going to say word to him because he'll kill you just like he killed mom. The difference is that you won't come back from the dead." Rebekah turned walked back to Caroline who was still shaking from the events that just had taken place. The Mikaelson sister then wrapped her arm around Caroline's and looked down to see the evident fear in her eyes.

"Why don't I take you home?" Rebekah asked sincerely wiping the tears from Caroline's face.

Caroline took a few moments to contemplate Rebekah's offer and then placed her hand on the originals stomach. "I'd really appreciate that."

Rebekah smiled and the two of them begun walking to the sultry blonde's car. Rebekah still had her arm protectively around Caroline and once they got to her car she opened the door for her to get inside. Without hesitating Caroline got in and put on her seatbelt. Rebekah walked around to the driver's side door stopping and smiled to herself realizing how much progress her and Caroline had made compared to the last time she saw her in the bathroom. It was unfortunate that it had to happen this way but oh well she thought. Rebekah climbed in to her black Cadillac Escalade and drove off into the night. But what she didn't realize was that there was somebody else in that alley way with them that saw everything that too. She was too focused on Caroline and Kol to see that a third Mikaelson sibling was watching from a distance but the both of them would soon find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know i said i would update the story alot quicker and i totally haven't followed through on that and i apologize for that. I've just been so busy that last month or so. Between school, prom, and getting my grades right for graduation, i haven't had much time. Now that all im out of school i should be moving a little bit faster but don't be mad if im a little slow sometimes :P**

**Please R&R. If you don't im going to come to your house and drink all of your juice lol. Sorry i get goofy once it hits a certain time :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

They drove down the road in silence to Caroline's house, neither one of them sure what to say to the other. It was awkward. Rebekah desperately wanted to stop the car, grab Caroline, and give her the most passion filled kiss ever. But instead she kept tightening her grip on the steering wheel, so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. And Caroline definitely took notice.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked noticing Rebekah's stiff posture.

Rebekah chuckled keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Caroline slumped down in her seat and stared at her hands. "Well you aren't saying anything so I thought I would just ask."

Rebekah let out a sigh and pulled off on the side of the road next to a large area of woods. She was done with the charades and just wanted to get everything out in the open. Caroline was the one she wanted to be with and she needed to make that clear.

It was pretty late out so there weren't any cars on the road which gave the two peace and quiet. Rebekah was embarrassed with the events of that night and the way that her brother acted. Sometimes he was just so out of control, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him but he was going to ruin the person that she thought she might love so she did what she had to.

Caroline looked at Rebekah and the older blonde could see the confusion in her eyes. "What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

Rebekah paused a second and then took off her seatbelt giving her the freedom to turn so that she was facing the girl in the passenger's seat. "I want to talk."

"Okay" Caroline said. She responded by mirroring Rebekah's earlier action and unbuckling her seatbelt. The younger vampire turned and faced her; nervous about how this conversation was going to go.

Rebekah was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Caroline…" She said fidgeting with the hole in her jeans.

The smaller blonde's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "For what?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm…apologizing for, you know. Everything that happened with Kol."

Caroline saw the pain in Rebekah's eyes and it not only saddened her but intrigued her. She felt honored that Rebekah came to her rescue like that. The actions she took to save her could have possibly cost the original her younger brother. And the thought that she just risked so much for her made her heart skip a beat.

"Rebekah it's not your fault." Caroline said

Rebekah turned so she was staring out the driver's side window. She couldn't face Caroline anymore, she felt more than guilty. She felt 100% responsible. If she hadn't been so rude inside Mystic Grill Caroline wouldn't have left in a hurry. She would have stayed there and read her magazine but no, she had to push and push to make her uncomfortable and she succeeded but in return she led her right out into the path of Kol.

"It is my fault Caroline." Rebekah emphasized. She started to feel tears run down her face and she quickly reached up to swipe them away but Caroline grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Look at me" Caroline demanded.

Rebekah continued to stare out of the window. She had never let herself be vulnerable in front of someone like she was right now, and it scared the shit out of her.  
>"I - I can't" Rebekah stuttered in response. She tried to jerk her hand away but Caroline wouldn't let go. She knew that if she wanted to she could easily break her grasp but she didn't want to. She loved the feeling of Caroline's skin against her own.<p>

"Rebekah I said look at me!" Caroline said surprising herself by raising her voice at the original vampire. She let go of Rebekah and turned so she was facing forward in her seat. The smaller blonde closed her eyes bracing herself for whatever she was about to do to her. Everyone knew Rebekah had anger issues.

"I-I didn't mean to yell Rebekah I swear. But…you just make me so flustered sometimes and I just want you to listen to me." Caroline said trying to save herself.

To Caroline's surprise Rebekah turned so that she was looking at the younger blonde again. "It's fine, I know I'm difficult sometimes."

Caroline laughed. "You can say that again."

Rebekah laughed in response and then her expression turned serious. "Caroline….you have no idea the effect you have on me. All I think about is how much I want to be with you. And I don't know if you feel the same way but I need to get this out because it's literally making me crazy and irrational. All the stuff I did, all the mean things I said was just to get your attention. I wasn't really trying to hurt you it just came across that way." Rebekah said rambling.

The older blonde running on fumes took a risk and reached up to Caroline's face brushing a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to gasp. "I like you Caroline….I just needed you to know that.

On that note Rebekah didn't give Caroline a chance to respond. She turned back around, buckled her seatbelt, and started driving down the road again.

Caroline's mind was blank, she was speechless. The only Mikaelson sister just admitted that she had feelings for her and she had no idea how to respond to that but Rebekah didn't even let her. Caroline decided that since it seemed like Rebekah was going solely on emotions then she would do the same.

"Rebekah stop the car" Caroline requested.

Rebekah glanced over at Caroline. "What?"

"Please just stop the car"

Worried that something was wrong or that she freaked out Caroline, Rebekah did what she was asked. "Okay I pulled over what's wrong?"

Caroline let out a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. Rebekah thought that she was about to open the door and run so started to apologize for what she had said saying that she didn't mean it and asking if Caroline could just forget it.

Caroline looked deep into Rebekah's eyes and then lunged across the center console pressing her lips against hers. Rebekah was taken aback for a second eyes wide open out of shock and then relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual at first but quickly turned passionate and hot. Caroline tangled her hand into the other blonde's hair with the growing excitement and ran her tongue along Rebekah's bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. Rebekah opened her mouth without hesitation and moaned at the feeling of Caroline's tongue moving all over her own. The two of them slowed down when they started running out of oxygen and pressed their foreheads together.

"So what does this mean?" Rebekah said still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not really sure yet." Caroline responded. Rebekah pulled back from Caroline and leaned back in her seat, disappointed with her answer. Picking up on that Caroline grabbed her by the front of her shirt pulling her in for a slow kiss. "Don't give up on me just yet Rebekah. If we're going to do this we're going to need a plan. You and I are from two different sides here and you know our friends and family wouldn't be okay with us being together."

"I know I know." Rebekah sighed. "I just want you so bad."

Caroline smiled at Rebekah's obvious lust for her. This was all so knew to her but it felt like it was everything she needed all along. Maybe she subconsciously wanted to be with Rebekah this entire time and that's the reason why her relationship with Tyler didn't last.

Rebekah hesitated before speaking again. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok go ahead."

"Are you into my brother?"

"Who?"

"….Nik"

Caroline let out a loud laugh. "Klaus! You think I like Klaus?" She asked curious.

"Well I mean at the ball you looked like you might be starting to have feelings for him. You we're standing really close to him and joking around."

Caroline softened her voice. "Rebekah I promise you I do not like Klaus. I am not attracted to him what so ever. I am attracted to you on the other hand." Caroline said smiling.

"Likewise" Rebekah replied grinning. She gave her a quick chaste kiss and then started the car back up. "I guess I should get you home, it's pretty late."

"Yea before my mom freaks out and calls out the entire police department to search for me" Caroline said chuckling.

"Alright then." Rebekah put the car in drive and rested her hand on her thigh. Wanting to enjoy the time back to her house Caroline grabbed Rebekah's hand and interlaced their fingers together. They held hands the entire ride back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Caroline and Rebekah are finally making progress towards being together :) Sorry it took seven chapters to achieve but i feel likw it was worth it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know i know it's been awhile since i've updated and i apologize but i guess it's better late than never so here's the next chapter. Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated.**

**This chapter is dedicated to snuffleufogus. Thank you for giving me the push i needed :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

They sat in Caroline's driveway for what seemed like forever neither one of them wanting to leave each other. Even if it was just for the night. Caroline had a million things racing through her mind the number one thought being that she would love nothing more than to stay the way her and Rebekah were until morning. Holding her hand and watching the sun come up but obviously her mom, Sheriff Forbes, would disapprove.

"I don't want you to go" Rebekah said softly tightening the grip on Caroline's hand.

"I know and neither do I but I have to. My mom is going to freak out and ground me if I don't get inside and then I'll never be able to see you."

"Ground you? You do realize that you're a vampire and that can go whenever you please right?"

"She's still my mother Rebekah, regardless of me being a vampire I respect her enough to not use that as an excuse to defy her."

"No I get it, I feel the same about my mum."

Caroline's smile grew on her face and Rebekah became confused. "What's got you all giddy?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Nothing…Your accent actually. It's just so sexy." Caroline replied her voice filled with lust.

Rebekah sat speechless at the turn in Caroline's mood. Not saying she had a problem with where it was going she just didn't know she could "flip" that easily.

Rebekah unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the center console so she was mere inches from Caroline's face. "Oh it does, does it? So are you telling me that every word I say makes your body go on fire? How about the way I say your name, Caaroooline." Rebekah drew out to give her the full intensity of her accent.

Rebekah felt Caroline's body shudder when she said her name and next thing she new Caroline's buckle was undone and she was straddling her. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

Rebekah cupped Caroline's face and brought her in for a quick chaste kiss. It was sweet how gentle she was with Caroline, like she was some fragile porcelain doll or something. But Caroline wanted more.

Caroline crashed her lips firmly against Rebekah's slamming her head back into the headrest. Rebekah responded by grabbing the back of Caroline's neck to keep her where she was.

The two were passionately making out in the front in the front seat of Rebekah's car until they were interrupted by the vibration of both of their phones. Rebekah jumped startled by the sensation and Caroline ended up hitting her head on the roof. "Ow!" Caroline yelped

"Sorry" Rebekah apologized trying to maneuver around Caroline to get her phone out of her pocket. "Speak of the devil" she mumbled when she saw who the text was from.

_Come home now._

_-Nik_

"Dammit." Rebekah muttered

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah sighed. "It was Klaus, he said he needs me to come home."

"He does have impeccable timing doesn't he?" Caroline said sarcastically.

Rebekah smiled. "Wait you got a text too didn't you? It wasn't your mom was it?"

"Umm no it was Elena saying that she wanted to have a sleepover at her house with Bonnie this weekend." Caroline said.

"Well what if I wanted you to sleepover with me this weekend." Rebekah flirted.

"Yea like I'm going to be able to sleepover at the Mikaelson mansion with not only Klaus there but Finn, Elijah, your mom…..and Kol. Caroline said the youngest Mikaelson brothers name with obvious distaste.

"Hey" Rebekah said cupping Caroline's face in both of her hands. "I told you I would never let Kol hurt you again and I meant it. Okay?"

"Ok" Caroline said. "I believe you."

"Good" Rebekah replied "because I'm serious."

At that moment Caroline leaned in to give Rebekah a light kiss when her porch light turned on. "Shit my mom" Caroline yelled.

Caroline scrambled off of Rebekah's lap and gathered her purse together. She opened the passenger's side door and started to get out when Rebekah grabbed her wrist. "Wait" she said and pulled Caroline back down into the car. Rebekah gave her one last chaste kiss and then let go and leaned back into her seat. "Now you can go."

Caroline smiled and then shut the door rushing into her house just as her mom was opening the door and Rebekah was moving quickly down the street.

"Caroline Beula Forbes it is two in the morning!" Sheriff Forbes yelled at her daughter.

"Mom you know I hate it when you use my middle name" Caroline pouted.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't do things that made me call you by it. Now where on earth were you and why did you think you think it's ok to come in this late I was about to call out my deputy's to search for you." She scolded Caroline.

"Sorry mom I was at the mystic grill with Elena study for our history test tomorrow. I guess we just lost track of time." Caroline lied to her mom.

"That wasn't Elena's car though. I think I would have realized that she had such a nice suv." Mrs. Forbes said rather matter-of-factly.

"It's Alaric's. Her car is in the shop so he let her borrow his." Caroline lied again.

"Oh yea I must have forgot, sorry." She apologized.

Caroline stepped around her mom in the doorway and walked into the house. She kicked her shoes off at the door and then walked back over to her mom. "It's fine mom but I'm really tired from studying so I'm just going to go to bed." Caroline said and gave her mom a hug. "Night mom." Caroline said.

"Night sweety."

Caroline walks into her bedroom and gets changed into a black tank top and red shorts to sleep in. She sits down on the edge of her and grabs her phone off of her night stand to see that she has one new text message.

_I'm glad that everything between you and I is settled. I mean we're obviously just getting to know each other but still I just want to let you know that you're amazing. Sweet dreams._

_-Rebekah_

Caroline couldn't help but smile at Rebekah's words. If this is how it felt on day one then how will it feel a week or even a month from now?

Caroline's smile quickly faded though as she scrolled through her inbox to look at the two messages she had gotten while in Rebekah's Escalade. She had lied to Rebekah it wasn't Elena who texted her but she knew she would have reacted badly if she told her. Caroline clicked on the first message she received then.

_Look I'm sorry if I upset you Caroline I just don't want to see you get hurt. Even though we don't date anymore you know that I think of you as one of my best friends still. So can we meet for coffee or something at just talk this out? I want to try and understand where you're coming from. _

_-Matt_

She smiled at the text from Matt. He was always so caring and Caroline knew that he only wanted what's best for her. So she decided that she would take up on his offer. Caroline knew that Matt was sleeping and that he wouldn't get her text until morning but so what.

_Okay. How about Friday afternoon at Stone's Café?_

_-Caroline_

Caroline closed out that message and clicked on the second message that she received in the car.

_Caroline, how would you like to go to an art show with me next week? Don't worry about clothes if that's what you need but I would love for you to accompany me. I think you would really like it._

_-Niklaus_

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the Mikaelson mansion to find Niklaus standing in what he called his 'sanctuary room'. Brush in hand, clothes covered in black, gold, and silver paint.<p>

"Can't think of what to paint?" Rebekah asked.

Niklaus hesitated and then responded. "No I just can't paint with you standing there."

Rebekah stood where she was not hurt by his words because that's how she felt when it came to her own way of creatively expressing herself.

"Is there a reason why you needed me home so urgently or was it just because you didn't want to be home by yourself?" Rebekah asked.

"No Rebekah you really think I would tell you to come home because I couldn't stand to be by myself?"

"You've done it before."

"Listen Rebekah enough of the bullshit. What we're you doing with Damon Salvatore at the Mystic Grill tonight?" Niklaus said and turned around to face her.

"Were you spying on me Nik?"

"No I wasn't spying on you I don't have time for that."

"Then how do you know I was with Damon?"

It didn't seem like he knew that she was also there with Caroline but she wasn't going to be the one to bring it up if he had no idea no clue.

"Kol told me." He said outright.

Rebekah let out a sigh of relief after figuring that threatening Kol with telling Niklaus what he did and tried to do to Caroline worked.

"Kol needs to mind his own business."

Niklaus took a couple steps towards Rebekah and stopped. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you doing with Damon Salvatore?"

"I wasn't doing anything with him Nik. He came over to wear I was sitting not the other way around." She said lying to her older brother.

"What did he say to you?"

"Seriously you don't want to know."

He took another step towards her. "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

Rebekah let out a breath and then locked eyes with Niklaus. "He was trying to get me to go home with him so he could fuck me."

Seemingly un-phased Niklaus turned around and went back over to his painting. "And that's all he did?" He asked

"Yes that's all he did."

"Fine then." Niklaus started placing brush strokes upon the canvas and then stopped only for a second to tell her that she could leave now. While walking out of the room and to the elegant staircase he yelled to her "You should really clean up your language sis it's quite vulgar!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then climbed the stairs to her room. It had been a long day and she way more than ready to go to sleep.

Rebekah got changed and settled down in her bed for the night. She was lying in bed when she heard the sound of her iPhone ping alerting that she got a new text message. She opened it to see that it was from Caroline and her face immediately lit up.

_I had a great time too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school, I miss your pretty face already . Oh yea good night and sweet dreams to you too. Hugs._

_-Caroline_

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's text it's just the way she made her feel inside. All happy and excited. This girl really knew how to make her heart race.

Rebekah plugged her phone into her charger and set it on her desk. She climbed in bed and sunk herself into her covers with the hopes having a nice sleep tonight. Even if it was only for about three hours since it was already three in the morning and she had to be up to get ready for school by seven. Luckily she fell asleep quickly and was blessed with nothing but dreams of her and Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know i've probably lost some of my readers as a result of me taking so long to update and i once again apologize. I've just been super busy and stressed the last few months and haven't been able to sit down, write, and get my thoughts out. But i'm updating now so hopefully you'll like it. Please review like always. Oh by the way if anyone would like to see this story go in a certain direction or have any ideas just go ahead and pm me and i'll see what i can do :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in class when Bonnie chucked a crumpled up paper ball at Caroline's head. "Hey!" Caroline yelled. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" Bonnie asked. "We've been sitting here for 20 minutes and you've barely said a word. I don't know about you but I would rather not fail this assignment. Especially as a result of you just wanting to sit there staring at your phone like you're waiting on a call from the president. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me." Caroline replied.

"For the past two days you've been walking around giggling like a little school girl every time you get a text-." Bonnie paused with a sudden realization. Her smile grew like the Cheshire cat, "Wait I know what this is. You're talking to somebody aren't you?" She accused.

"Yea I'm talking to you." Caroline said trying to her flustered appearance. She was nervously tapping her pencil against the desk trying to figure out how to fix this.

"No I mean _talking_ talking. Like with someone that you like."

"Bonnie, I can assure you that I don't like anyone right now."

Right after those words left Caroline's lips Rebekah walked through the door. Caroline's pencil slipped out of her hand, landing on the table top. The younger vampire's mouth hung open as she looked the original up and down. Rebekah was wearing a black pencil skirt and heels with a blue top. And man did her legs look great.

"Damn." Caroline said out loud noticing after that she didn't say that in her head like she thought.

"Yea I know right. As much as I hate to say it, she looks great." Bonnie said.

Caroline suddenly felt her jealousy flaring up inside of her at the thought of someone else thinking of Rebekah like she was herself. But she had to keep her cool. No one knew about the two of them. "Ha-ha yea." Caroline fake agreed.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline before walking over to the teacher at the front of the room writing on the chalkboard. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Gontier. I had a doctor's appointment." Rebekah said handing the teacher a late slip.

"It's fine but were in the middle of doing a project so I'm going to need you to jump in and join one of these groups." The teacher said searching around the room for where she could join.

"Ahh." The middle-aged man said. "Bonnie and Caroline could use another member."

Bonnie's face dropped while Caroline's lit up for what was nothing more than a few seconds.

"Excuse me." Caroline said raising her hand. "Mr. Gontier, Rebekah can't be in a group with us."

Rebekah cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. It's not that Caroline wouldn't love to be close to her in school. It's just that she didn't know how much self-control she would have around the blonde beauty. Or if she would even be able to contain her emotions with her in such close proximity.

"And why is that Ms. Forbes?" The teacher said setting down his chalk.

"Yes why is that." Rebekah parroted back. She couldn't help but play with the younger girl.

Caroline pouted. "Because… because."

"Unless she has a flesh eating virus, there's no reason she can't work with you." Mr. Gontier cut her off.

"But Mr. Gontier." Bonnie spoke up.

"Not another word. I don't want to hear it. Now Rebekah go pull up a chair and get to work." He said turning back around and continuing to write the rest of the lesson on the board.

"Yes sir." Rebekah replied. She strutted over to the tables making sure to put a little extra swing in her hips as she walked.

Bonnie turned to Caroline and whispered in her ear as the older blonde pulled out a chair to sit down. "Well this should be fun."

Rebekah simply glared at the witch before pulling out her iPhone and leaning back in her chair.

"Are you going to just sit there on your phone or are you actually going to do work." Bonnie snapped. She had no patience for the girl sitting in front of her. Caroline wanted to tell Bonnie to shut up for snapping at Rebekah like that but instead sat there fumbling with a charm on her bracelet.

Rebekah looked up from her phone. "If you would just wait one minute, I'm sending a text to my brother. You remember Niklaus don't you?" She replied.

"Right now I don't care who your brother is. He's not going to help you pass this class." Bonnie said not backing down one bit. Caroline didn't like where this was going.

"Last time I checked you're the one that needs this class to graduate, not me. Plus economics isn't really my thing."

"Then why don't you drop the fuck out." Bonnie snapped again. She was sick of walking on eggshells whenever Rebekah or the rest of her family was around.

"Both of you stop it." Caroline finally spoke, slamming her fist on the desk. All of this arguing was making her anxious and she couldn't take it. It's not easy to sit there while your best friend and the girl she has no clue you're dating are bickering back and forth.

The whole class jumped at the sound and turned towards the three girls at the back of the class.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Mr. Gontier shouted across the room.

"No. No there's not." Rebekah said never taking her eyes off of Bonnie.

"There better not be or I'll keep all of you after school for book duty in the library."

"Let's just get this over with so we can go back to ignoring each other." Bonnie said.

"Fine by me." Rebekah replied.

Caroline's phone buzzed in her pocket notifying her of a new text.

_You look beautiful. I so wish I could touch you right now. Sorry for arguing with Bonnie._

_-R_

Caroline smiled at the sweet and caring message.

"Caroline what are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked irritated.

"Nothing." Caroline said glancing over at Rebekah. "Just nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. I just don't think it's my best work.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here's chapter 10 for everyone i really hope you like it. I like this one way more than the last chapter and i think it just might be the longest i've ever written, i'm not entirely sure though. Oh and just curious i don't if anyone knows this or not but what is Caroline and Rebekah's 'couple name'? Plese review and enjoy.**

**A/N 2: Don't worry Zaih it's not a problem but thanks for your suggestions. And same goes for you snuffleufogus, i do plan to keep updating but i can't guarantee it will be consistent sadly.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

"Shit" Caroline said. She got caught up after school and was late to her coffee "meeting" with Matt. She rushed around grabbing her things and ran out of the school to her car. As she drove down the road her phone began to ring so she put it on speaker. She may already be dead but that didn't mean she wanted to risk getting into a car accident.

"Hello?" Caroline spoke loudly.

"Why are you yelling?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh hey sorry I'm driving right now so I have the phone on speaker. Can you hear me okay?" Caroline asked

"Yea I you're good. Sooo I was thinking that I want to take you out on a date."

Caroline stopped at a red light and picked up the phone. "You want to take me out?" She said smiling.

"On a proper first date." Rebekah responded.

"Okay, I'm in. So when is this big date going to happen?" Caroline asked. She set the phone back down when the light turned green and pressed her foot on the gas.

"Next Saturday."

"Fuck." Caroline said pulling into the parking lot of the café. Klaus wanted to take her to that art show next weekend. How in the world was she supposed to go on this date with Rebekah and get out of going the show with her brother?

"Is that a problem?"

Caroline picked up the phone again. "No it's fine it's just that…well I was supposed to go somewhere else that day but-"

"Your busy, its fine go do what you already had planned." Rebekah said cutting her off.

The younger vampire sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She could tell that Rebekah was pissed. "Listen I was going to say that I'll get out of it. I would much rather go out with you."

"What were you supposed to do?" The original vampire asked.

"Um nothing really I was supposed to go shopping with my Elena." She lied.

"Oh okay. Well you can get out of that rather easily can't you?"

"Ha ha yea." Caroline scoffed.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shouted dropping her phone on the floor of her car. Her hand shot up to her mouth and she looked out the window to see Matt standing there holding his hands up.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

"Caroline are you okay!" Caroline could hear Rebekah faintly say.

"Yea I'm fine." She said rolling down her window and then picking up her phone.

"Sorry for startling you. I saw you sitting out here in your car and wanted to come and see if everything was okay."

"Who's that?" Rebekah asked.

"It's just Matt." Caroline said into the phone.

Matt pointed to the door silently saying that he was going to go back inside and that he would see her when she came in. Caroline raised her hand to show that she understood. Halfway to the door Matt turned around and came back.

"Hey do you want me to order anything for you?" He politely asked.

"Sure, could you get me a pumpkin latte?"

"No problem. I'll see you inside." He smiled and then walked back inside the little coffee shop.

"Okay now what's your issue?" Caroline asked Rebekah turning back to her phone conversation. She really needed to go.

"Why are you with Matt?" Rebekah asked a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Because he's my friend and friends like to hang out sometimes. Caroline said sarcastically.

"Look I just don't want him to try anything with you."

"He won't. He and I are pass that part of our lives. We don't want to be together nor will we ever be together again. Plus I'm with you now." Caroline explained. "And as much as I would like to stay on the phone with you, I really have to get inside. He's waiting for me."

"Fine." Rebekah huffed. "But you still better tell me if he does try anyways."

Caroline chuckled. Rebekah was just not going to let this go. "I will, I promise. I'll text you later okay."

"Alright. Bye babe."

"Bye." Caroline took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her phone, and headed into the café. In the corner of the room she spotted Matt sitting at a table nestling a cup. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Hey Matt." Caroline grabbed the cup in front of her and held it directly below her nose. She took in a deep breath and smiled at the smell of the hot beverage. "Thanks for getting this for me."

"Don't worry about it." Matt said.

The two of them sat in few moments of an awkward beside before Matt spoke first.

"Look Caroline….I'm really sorry about making you think that I'm not here for you. I am I was just a little thrown off." Matt said nervously running his thumb and fore finger around the rim of his mug.

"I know Matt. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly. I was just really flustered and confused at the time and I took it out on you."

"It's ok. I just want you to know that I want the best for you. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean this is Rebekah we're talking about.

"Hey don't you talk about her like that." Caroline snapped. "She's a good person."

"Is she really Caroline?" How do you truly know this? She helped Klaus turn Tyler into a hybrid for god's sakes." He shot back.

Caroline stood up and grabbed her latte. "I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Matt. And if that's what you called me here for then I'm leaving."

As she turned to leave Matt grabbed her by her elbow. "Wait I didn't mean to upset you. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Please stay."

Caroline thought about it for a couple seconds and then turned back towards her seat. "Fine. But next time it happens I'm leaving, got it?"

"Yea I got it…..Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." Caroline said before taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you see in her?"

"Matt."

"It's a valid question Caroline. Like I said I'm trying to understand this but I won't be able to do that unless you help me."

Caroline sighed. "I get to see a side of her that no one else does. Beyond that tough I'm a member of the badass Mikaelson originals attitude she has, she's actually a sweet caring person. I mean think about it Matt. If you grew up in a family full of psychopaths you'd probably be a little screwed up too. But when we're together its like, it's like she can finally just shut it all off and be herself."

"Wow, you really like her don't you."

"Yea." Caroline chuckled. "I really do."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that nobody knows about this but me."

"Yes you're the only one that knows and I'd appreciate it if you would keep it that way."

"Don't worry. Like I said I got your back."

"Now can I talk to you about something else?" Caroline asked Matt setting her empty cup to the side.

"Shoot." Matt replied.

"It's about Klaus."

Matt leaned forward in his chair. "What about him."

"I'm pretty sure that he likes me."

"Wait let me get this straight. You've got two Mikaelson's after you?"

"Well technically it's only one considering that I'm already with Rebekah."

"That will make for good dinner conversation." Matt joked.

Caroline slapped Matt's arm across the table. "Matt I'm serious. And now Rebekah planned this big date next weekend but Klaus invited me to an art show. I don't want to go but I also don't know how to get out of it."

"Is not going even an option?"

"Matt I'm begging you, and you know I never beg. Please help me figure out a way to get out of this." Caroline pouted.

"Okay okay I'll help you."

Caroline launched out of her chair and over to Matt wrapping him up in a bear hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. She grabbed her bag and empty cup to throw in the trash.

"I have to go but we'll talk about this later. Love you." She kissed Matt on the cheek and ran out of the café, throwing her cup in the trash on the way out.

Matt laughed at Caroline but was quickly sobered by what he was about to do next. Caroline is one of his best friends, he would do this no matter who it was right? This shouldn't make it any different…but it does.

Matt ordered another cup of coffee and sent out a quick text. He needed to be fully aware of what he was about to do and have to endure.

Rebekah was in her room writing down ideas she had for this date when her phone went off signaling that she had a new text message. She opened it up and was surprised by who it was from and what it read.

_Hey Rebekah its Matt Donavan. Could you come to the Stone's Café I really need to speak with you_

_-Matt_

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Rebekah found herself walking into the café to meet with Matt. Why she agreed to come see him she didn't know but considering that Caroline had just been with him she wanted to find out.<p>

"Rebekah hi, um please sit." Matt said nervously pointing to the chair in front of him.

Rebekah glared at him and then continued to sit in the seat.

"Thanks for meeting me. Do you want something to drink?" Matt asked.

Rebekah crossed her legs and scooted closer to the table lowering her voice. "Cut the shit Donovan, why did you ask me here."

"Sorry I was just being polite…listen I asked you here because I want to talk to you about Caroline."

"What about her?"

"I know that the two of you are together."

"And what makes you think that? Because honestly that's just about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Caroline told me Rebekah, you don't have to deny it."

Rebekah cocked her head to the side and looked at Matt. Well more like stared into the depths of his soul. She could tell it was making Matt uncomfortable. The original vampire raised her arm and snapped her fingers. "Excuse me bring me a pumpkin latte. To go." She yelled at the barista.

"So you know about us." Rebekah said leaning back in her chair. "Let me make one thing clear though. You tell anyone about us and I will kill you myself. Both painfully and slowly, so the choice is yours. Make sure you make the wise one."

"I'm not going to say anything okay. I just want to tell you that Caroline is one of my best friends and just because your, well you, doesn't mean that I'm not going to give you this same talk. I'll admit it, you do frighten me a little but from what Caroline's said you actually are a good person deep down somewhere. I'm here to ensure she doesn't' get hurt. I can tell you care for her, just don't break her okay."

At that moment the barista walked over with Rebekah's drink. "One pumpkin latte to go." She said.

"Thank you."

Matt chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah snapped.

"Nothing, it's just that I can see that you and Caroline actually have some things in common."

With that Matt got up to leave but before he did Rebekah stopped him. "Matt."

"Yea?"

"I would never intentionally hurt her just so you know."

"I do now." He replied and left Rebekah sitting by herself in the tiny shop.


	11. Notice

Notice

Sorry that this isn't an update you all were probably hoping it would be and I apologize but I owe you all some explaining. It's been quite a bit of time since I last updated, and that's because I have somewhat of a drug problem. This is extremely personal but you deserve some sort of explanation since you all decided to follow my story which I greatly appreciate. I've had this problem since I was 16 or 17 years old and after bit of time got it under control. But this past winter bad after bad thing happened and I turned to the first thing that I knew would make me feel better and got caught up again. I'm doing okay now just trying to get better every day and am going to try and start writing again. Thank you for sticking with me this entire time.

P.S. I also changed my pen name, kudos to anyone that can guess what it's from :)

-WeAreTheWeirdos13


End file.
